Devices for cooling beverages such as sodas are known. Typical known devices employ ice to cool a unit through which flow a plurality of fluid lines for carbonated water and one or more syrups. The cooled fluids are subsequently mixed and dispensed.
A need exists for an improved apparatus for dispensing cooled fluids, in particular beverages such as soft drinks.